A Twist of Ed
"A Twist of Ed" is a Season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Edd's reverse psychology finds the Kanker Sisters on the business end of some tough loving. Plot The Eds are being terrorized by the Kanker Sisters, beginning with Edd being attacked by Marie in his garden, Ed by May, while getting breakfast, and Eddy by Lee, while in the shower. They then meet up in the Retro Van in the Junkyard, and agree that "this can't go on." Edd later discovers what to do when Rolf explains to Ed that only a rock can break a rock, in contrast to that they must fight the Kankers by showing love back to them, scaring them away via Reverse psychology. Eddy is skeptical of this at first, but Edd is anxious to test it out. He sends Ed in first, and the plan works: the Kankers are now scared of Ed and run from him. Eddy thinks it's the end, but Edd knows it's not. They head over to the Kankers' Trailer before the Kankers themselves make it, and await them. They arrive, have no idea what to do, and are freaked out, running panicking from room to room only to find that the Eds are always one step ahead of them. The plan was nearly a success, but failed once Lee noticed Eddy sweating from slight fear of them. Realizing what the Eds are truly doing, the Kankers begin to play a reverse-reverse psychology, pretending to be afraid of them and then returning to forced kissing/love. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Spoon, please!" heads over to the drawer to find a spoon ---- *'Edd': "Good golly almighty! What is that horrible odor?" at Ed "Ed?" Ed: "Not I, Double-D!" at Eddy "Talk to mister stink wad!" Eddy: "Hey! I had a Kanker hairball stuck in my shower!" ---- *'Edd': "Calm down, Eddy! I'm sure if we put our two and a half heads together we…" interrupted by Eddy Eddy: "YOU THINK OF SOMETHING, SMART GUY!" shushes Eddy and heads to the waterbed in the back to think ---- *'Ed': in front of Rolf about to smash the rock "What is with the rock, Rolf?" Rolf: Ed "Hello, bundt-cake for brain Ed Boy. Rolf is using this small rock to crush this bigger rock." Ed: confused "Bundt-cake crushes rock?" Rolf: "No. Only rock will break rock." Edd: "By George, that's the answer!" Ed: holding a slice of pizza in his hand "Pizza slice breaks rock?" Rolf: "Ed Boy! No pizza! ROCK!" pulls out a pretzel from his jacket Ed: "Half-eaten pretzel bagel crushes rock?" Rolf: frustrated and about to hit Ed in the head with the rock "Must Rolf beat some sense into that overcooked noodle you call a head?!" ---- *'Edd': "Eddy! I've formulated a remedy to our Kanker dilemma! Because only a rock can break a rock!" Eddy: "You spent all this time thinking and that's what you came up with?!" Edd: "It's just an analogy, Eddy. Rock breaks rock, fight fire with fire." and pulls out his Reverse Psychology book from the inside of his shirt "We use reverse psychology!" Eddy: "Oh! I get ya! We hit 'em with a book!" laughs at his own joke "Oh, that's a good one." Edd: "Perhaps a demonstration would help clarify things." reverse psychology "Ed, listen carefully now." pointing at the pile of dirt and using reverse psychology "Do not eat that dirt." eats the dirt shortly after ---- *'Edd': "In order to ensure ourselves a Kanker-free future the three of us must strike while the iron is hot." Eddy: "No way! I'll wait for the movie!" Edd: reverse psychology "Ed, please don't get Eddy." starts moving his legs and chases Eddy around the creek while laughing at the same time Eddy: "Leave me alone! I don't wanna! Go away!" ---- *'Ed:' phone receiver on head "Dial ME for love!" ---- *'Edd': "I haven't had this much fun since father let me disassemble his shaver!" Eddy a bouquet of flowers "Here, Eddy, it's your turn." Eddy: sweating Edd: "Go on Eddy. Show no mercy. Make them never bother us again!" Eddy: uncontrollably "So... Yeah... Um..." drops on floor, with Lee seeing that they're using reverse psychology Lee: [pushes May and Marie to pull themselves together, causing them'' to use reverse psychology]'' "Oh, you scare us." '''May:'' "You're so gross." '''Marie': "Eee." Trivia *When Ed shows up to aggravate Rolf, the marker Rolf uses to mark the position of the rock that he is to smash with the smaller rock disappears. *Edd's Reverse Psychology Manual is by Kent Webb, a storyboard artist at AKA Cartoon. *In the scene where Ed is surrounded by the Kankers, notice the animation mistake on Marie. *''Running gags'': **Ed and Edd scaring the Kankers. **Eddy deciphering Double D's plans (figuring they should hit the Kankers with something). *This episode contains the first time in an actual episode that Edd has given socks to show his "love." Until now, that had only been stated on the Cartoon Network Site, a quiz book (mostly made of info from the site), and one comic ("Secret Ed-mirer"). Edd gives yet another sock to show his love in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *This is Ed's third attempt at standing up to the Kankers. The first time was "Dawn of the Eds" and the second time was "Momma's Little Ed". But the first two times Ed won, this time he lost. *Rolf appears for a small bit of time in this episode. So every kid (except Rolf) doesn't appear in this episode. *When Lee jumped out of Eddy's shower drain she was wearing the same bathing suit she wore in "Home Cooked Eds." *The plot of this episode is similar to the Shakespeare play "Much Ado About Nothing." In this play, two of the main characters, Benedick and Beatrice constantly argue with witty insults, but in the end fall in love with each other. The reverse ending happens here: The Eds use reverse psychology on the Kankers, saying they love them, then the plan backfires and they are slaves to whatever fate the Kankers have in store. *When Double D heads over to the lipstick dispenser to investigate, his goggles disappeared from the last scene. *When the Kankers head up into their rooms to hide, May's mouth did not move when she said "let's hide in our room". Gallery File:Edd's_Weird_Smile.jpg|Edd's creepy smile File:Rolf_pain.jpg|"Rolf truly yearns the simple life as a noodle-head." File:Ed_009.jpg|"This guy is starting to creep me out." File:AAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|The Kankers and Eddy screaming File:Its_dark.jpg|"It's dark!" File:May_Hair.jpg|May's bad hair day. Video 6Ql_7_QGiGI Twist of Ed Twist of Ed Category:Episodes with no scams